Guardians of the Stars
by SilverDawn15
Summary: After Nemesis' defeat, the Legendary Bladers and Guardians are invited to Paris by a new team. Surprises are shared, including secrets, some secrets which are meant to stay hidden. Will they find out why a certain secret stayed hidden or will they regret ever finding out? Renamed from 'Siblings and Cousin of Legends'
1. Chapter 1 & Prologue

Siblings and Cousin of Legends

**Silver: Okay in this story I came up with Legendary Guardians, which are partners of the Legendary Bladers.**

**Masamune: Okay and who are the 'Legendary Guardians' anyway?**

**Silver: You, Tsubasa, Yu, Kenta until he becomes a Legendary Blader, Bao, and Benkei.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal... I'll just say Metal Saga. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

It's been a month since Nemesis' defeat, and the WBBA held a party for the celebration until the day they found out they bonded with their beys... literally bonded. Now they can have some attack-like features of their beys and can sense each other when in danger.

"No way!" Masamune shouted as he and Gingka stared at two girls in front of them. One was a girl with white highlighted black hair and red side bang with green eyes wearing a green long open jacket, a dark green shirt underneath, darkish green sweatpants, and pale green sandals. There was a pale green belt around her waist over her jacket holding a sword of some kind at her left side.

The other girl had elbow length red hair with white-blue eyes wearing a pale blue coat, a blue shirt underneath, a light blue skirt over dark blue pants, and white slippers and fingerless gloves. She was nervous when the two found out but the other girl had a straight look on her face.

"Yes way," The green-eyed girl deadpanned. "It's not our fault we're girls." The two boys ignored her remark and were still shocked. "Doesn't matter!" Masamune shouted while Gingka was too shocked to say a thing. "What matters is besides the fact that we have abilities like you two is that we can-"

"You can what?" Ryo asked, interrupting him. The others stopped what they were doing and listened to what Masamune wanted to say. "Do you want to do it or should I?" The redheaded girl asked the white highlighted girl.

"I should," The white highlighted girl answered. "After all I am his bey." Masamune was gonna shout it out until she covered his mouth and spoke for him. "Masamune and Gingka bonded with their beys of course not only do they have our abilities but they also are able to be pregnant."

After she said that everyone froze and looked at the two in shock before looking at the two girls. "Who are you two by the way?" Kenta asked curiously. "I'm Cosmic and she's Blitz-" "She means she's Cosmic Pegasus and I'm Blitz Striker." Blitz interrupted, getting Cosmic annoyed.

"Blitz!" Cosmic said clearly annoyed. "So if Blitz-" "Oh no," Blitz interrupted Masamune while pointing at him. "You can't call us by our first names. You call us by our second names: which is Striker and Pegasus. Only Bey Spirits can call each other by their first names."

"Okay," He said, nervous and unsure. "So if Striker and Pegasus are girls what about the others?" The two spirits thought about if for a moment. "Well the other Legendary Spirits are boys, except for Dea(dee-ah)." Cosmic answered.

"Who's Dea?" Yuki asked clearly confused. "Dea to you bladers is Death Quetzalcoatl but since it's rude for us spirits to call her Death we got rid of the 'th' and call her Dea." Blitz answered, surprising everyone.

"So how did you guys came out of your beys?" Madoka asked confused. "We can only come out if our bladers wanted us to come out," Cosmic said to her. "My blader and Blitz' wanted to meet us for real and here we are."

[TIMESKIP]

After the party the computer in Ryo's office beeped and when he saw who was calling he was shocked. "Is Masamune there?" The person asked, getting him out of his shock. He called Masamune up but when he came up, Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, King, pretty much every Legendary Blader came up.

"There's someone who wants to speak to you." Ryo said, gesturing to the computer screen. On the screen was a girl that looked exactly like Blitz except her eyes were oak brown, her hair was a grayish-brown, and her outfit was colored of shades of brown.

"Who is that?" Madoka asked as the girl blinked and stared. "Nova!" A voice shouted making her look to her right in shock until she fled. "I told you to not stare eve though you're shy!"

The person surprised everyone, everyone except Masamune. "Hey Aaron!" He shouted, getting the person's attention. Aaron looked exactly like Masamune except for not having the red hair sticking out, it stuck out but it was black not red.

"Hey Masa!" Aaron shouted, getting Masamune angered. "Don't call me Masa!" He shouted at him. "Okay Masa," Aaron said, ignoring Masamune's protest. "You've got to come to Paris, oh bring your friends too! We want to test our strength against the Legends!"

"Wait who's 'we'?" Gingka asked confused. "My two teammates of course!" Aaron shouted excitedly. "Don't forget to come!" The chat ended with everyone confused. "Guess we have no choice." Chris said until Masamune shouted. "He is the noisiest twin I've ever had!" That got laughs from the others.

Next thing they knew, they were on a plane for Paris, France. Blitz and Cosmic were sitting in the back, away from the others. "Striker sure has an attitude." Gingka said to Masamune. "I know, and Pegasus is so laid back and energetic, it's weird that they don't act anything like us."

"Maybe they do but this is their first time out of the beys so maybe Striker's defensive about herself while Pegasus just wants to experience everything before returning to their beys." Gingka said, unsure himself.

Little did they know, Masamune wasn't the only one getting a surprise.

* * *

**They're gonna get the surprise of their life but first of: why do you think I chose Paris for them to meet Aaron and his teammates?**


	2. Chapter 2

Siblings and Cousin of Legends

Chapter One: Team Star

"Well we made it." Benkei said as they came off the plane and looked around for Aaron or for the girl called 'Nova'. "Where is that little-" "MASA!" A voice shouted cutting Kyoya off as Masamune was jumped from behind. "Nevermind." He said as they watched Masamune try to get Aaron off of him.

"M-Master Aaron," A voice sounded out making them turn to see the Blitz-lookalike who shook when they looked at her. "P-Please, the others are waiting." That got him off of Masamune but not having him let go.

"C'mon then!" He shouted while dragging Masamune. "Let go!" Masamune shouted as he was dragged and Blitz and the lookalike ran following. "Let's go make sure Blitz doesn't try to shock him." Cosmic said before the others nodded and ran after them.

(Okay, so I don't know a lot about Paris so don't criticize if something's wrong). They came to a hotel called Hotel Air Lumière. "Air Lumière?" Madoka asked curiously. "It means 'light air' in French," Aaron said until he saw two people in front of the hotel's entrance. "Ella! Chris!" He shouted, getting Chris confused.

"I'm right here." He said until he saw the two people and was shocked at one of them. They were both girls but they were too busy arguing. One of them had shoulder-length dark blue hair and light blue eyes wearing a green jacket, a black shirt underneath, purple pants, white-and-gray sandals, and had a bey wrapped around a string around her neck.

The other girl had long blond hair, which was clipped up to look shorter, and purple eyes wearing a orange jacket, a red-and-black striped shirt, black pants with orange and red patches from tearing, orange shoes with red bottoms and black laces, she also had a bey wrapped around a string around her neck.

"They do this all the time." Aaron whined as the two were oblivious to his and the others' presence. "I'm telling you Athena can beat a lowly cat!" The bluenette shouted, getting the blond angry. "Don't call him a lowly cat you war maker!" The blond retorted furiously.

"Faint constellation!" The bluenette retorted back. "Courage exposure!" The blond retorted until Aaron had enough. "Estrella! Christine!" He shouted getting their attention and making them realize he had company.

"Sorry about that," The bluenette said sheepishly. "We each thought that- King?" She stopped herself to notice the Greek blader. "Hey Estra." He said, getting the others confused.

"You know her?" Chris asked until the other blond was shocked too. "Orion!" She shouted getting his attention and making him smile. "Felis!" He shouted as she ran to him and hugged him.

"You know her?" King asked back. "We're twins," 'Felis' said and the others realized that the two looked almost the same. "I'm Christine, called Felis by Orion and Chris by Aar." The last one made them confused, except for the female bluenette and Aaron.

"Aar?" Yuki asked curiously. "Oh sorry," She said while giggling a bit. "I meant Aaron." She took her bey out of the string and showed it to them. It was a red, orange, and black beyblade with a cat's head with a star on its forehead on the facebolt.

"This is Fading Felis," She said as they stared at it. "He came to me when I was staring at the stars." The bluenette took her bey out of its string and showed them. It was light and dark purple with a helmeted face on the facebolt.

"This is Warrior Athena," She said as they stared at it. "The team's only dual-rotation bey." They were all shocked as she said that and stared at her. "Dual-rotation?!" They shouted, getting the three to nod.

"So how did you guys got your beys?" Yu asked, making the bluenette and Christine look sad but Aaron look calm. "I got mine a while after Masa got his." Of course you know the retort. "Don't call me Masa!" Masamune shouted.

"For me it was different." Christine said sadly as she remembered.

[FLASHBACK]

_"That was awesome!" Chris shouted as he and her went back to their village. "You should've seen Tom's face... priceless!" Christine shouted as they walked through the crowd. "Hey Chris!" A boy said as he ran over to them with three more boys._

_They surrounded him and chatted excitedly, even when one of them pushed Christine aside like she wasn't there. She looked to see if Chris would notice but he was too busy talking to Bobby and Tom._

_She left the village to the only place she could be alone: the cliff side. She walked through the dead wheat stalks and came to the cliff where she went to the middle and stared at the stars until she found a certain constellation._

_It was faint but she could still see it. "Felis." She said as she remembered asking her mother about the constellation and now had a reason that she could relate to it. They were both forgotten._

_Just as she turned around and took a step she noticed the snow glowing and her shadow getting longer. She turned around and saw a star heading towards her and was too shocked to move as it hit her._

_The next thing she remembers if waking up in the snow. She wiped her eyes with her right hand and felt something in it. She looked at it and slowly opened it and was shocked. It was a red, orange, and black beyblade with a cat's head with a star on its forehead on the facebolt._

_She looked at the constellation then back to the bey. "Fading Felis." She said as she got up and went back to the village._

[END OF FLASHBACK]

"Felis..." Chris said as she finished. He never realized he was a bad twin for not giving her any of his attention. "Now I'm trying to get people to believe in Felis so his constellation will be bright again." She said, much happier now.

"Just like my cousin I was forbidden to beyblade," The bluenette said as King looked at her in remembrance. "While I stared at the ruins everything turned bright around me, I looked up and saw a star heading towards me. Next thing I knew, I wake up and notice a beyblade in my hand."

"Estrella?" He said, making her turn to him and brighten up with a smile. "Cousin King!" She shouted as she glomped him. "Cousin?!" They all shouted while noticing that they looked alike.

"So 'King' is your real name." Masamune said as they got back up. "It is!" King shouted angrily. "What you want to battle or something?" Estrella face palmed before she answered him. "He must've thought it was a cover name." She said to him.

"Let's get to the hotel." Aaron said as he walked towards the hotel with the Striker lookalike. "Who's she by any chance?" Masamune asked while pointing at her. "She's Nova Striker, Nova for short."

"Only Bey Spirits call each other by their first names," Blitz said, slightly annoyed. "Bladers call them by their second names." Aaron rolled his eyes before answering. "If I call her Striker then I would get confused because Masa calls you Striker." He said, slightly annoyed too.

"Master, my sister is right but I don't mind you calling me Nova." The lookalike said while slightly blushing. Blitz was shocked and froze before they noticed. "Striker?" Masamune asked as he shook her.

"Just bring her to our hotel room." Estrella said as she and Christine stood beside Aaron, smiling amusedly at Striker. "Nova tell them Team Star has guests." Aaron said before she went into the hotel.

"Team Star?" Madoka asked curiously. "That's us!" Christine said proudly. "We're the team that have been hit and got a bey from the stars!" They held out their beys in sync and smiled kindly.

"Now let's go inside!" Estrella shouted. "I'm freezing!" The others laughed and went inside where Nova was waiting, smiling and laughing as they shared jokes and stories.

They never noticed a pair of eyes watching them and disappeared after they went inside. "Team Star," The person said deviously. "Three of the Guardians."

****

* * *

**Okay, I came up with new bladers called 'The Guardians of the Stars' or Star Guardians for short. Team Star and their beys belong to me. I got the idea of Felis after reading 'Striker' by TheTigressWithin on Deviantart and came up with Christine's story from it to match his.**


	3. Author Note

I have one question: Should I change the title to 'Guardian of the Stars' or should I keep the title the way it is?


	4. Author Note 2

Another question: Should Gingka and Masamune get pregnant sometime during the story, and if they do: who should the fathers be?


End file.
